


Meeting John

by Jenn1



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Love Triangles, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn1/pseuds/Jenn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the planetarium, Peter Parker meets Captain John Jameson, and as much as Peter wants to dislike him for having the woman he loves, he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting John

 

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

_I can't believe it. Mary Jane is dating_  that  _guy? J.J.'s son!_

Peter Parker still had those thoughts running through his head long after Mary Jane Watson had been escorted into the planetarium by John Jameson. Who also happened to be his boss' son.

 _The only woman I've ever loved is with_ him.  _But I can never have her thanks to Spi-_

"Parker!"

Peter was jolted out of his thoughts by the clamorous voice. He tried to smile at the people around him, who glanced at J. Jonah Jameson and than Peter himself when they saw that the strident man was heading in his direction. But J.J. was not alone.

"Parker, I want you to meet my son, John, a real American hero."

Before Jonah could speak further, John interrupted his father. "Dad, I'm not all that. It's-"

"Oh blah! Of course you are! How many people do you two know that have flown to the moon?"

John just shook his head and held out his hand for Peter to shake it.

That was the last thing Peter wanted to do. But of course, he could not be rude. He took his rival's hand. Peter knew that he was not really in competition for Mary Jane's heart, he had backed down from that because of Spider-Man…

John winced and Peter realized that he was gripping John's hand a bit harder than necessary. "Sorry," he said as he released John's hand.

As almost as if he had read his earlier thoughts, John asked, "Peter Parker, right? M.J. says the two of you are friends. You take pictures of Spider-Man, don't you?"

Mary Jane had mentioned him to John? Peter did not know what to make of that, nor did he have time to question it.

"That wall-crawling insect?" Jonah bellowed. "Half of the city thinks he's a hero. But I'm telling you-"

"Arachnid," Peter corrected quietly.  _Please J.J., don't bring_ that  _up for the trillionth time…_

"What?" J.J. looked at his freelancer in confusion.

John defended Peter's claim. "He's right, Dad. Spiders aren't insects, they're arachnids."

"Whatever he is, he's no hero! He's a menace to the city and if it takes me the rest of my life, I'll convince the rest of New York of that fact!" Jonah pulled out a cigar.

Peter's head was starting to pound. He had been nursing a headache for most of the night, but it had been a dull ache until now.

"Dad, you can't smoke in the planetarium," John scolded his father. Peter half-wondered who was the real parent and who was the child.

For once, Jonah did not retort. Although he bit the end off and put the unlit cigar in his month. He then directed a question at Peter, "You and Ms. Watson are good friends from what she says. Have you two ever dated?"

Peter blinked at his boss, had he heard him right? "Ah-"

"Dad!" John's voice was brusque. Several people turned to look at him. Lowering his voice he said. "That's not something you should be asking. It's none of our business. You've already interrogated Mary Jane on her past boyfriends when you met her the first time."

"Well, she's dating you - I think I have a right to know."

"To answer your question, Mr. Jameson, Mary Jane and I are just friends. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to step outside for a bit." Peter did not like where the conversation was going. His headache was not helping him any. Not to add that he was starting to feel a somewhat crowded in the bustling room.

"No problem," John said. "It was a pleasure to meet a friend of Mary Jane's, and Spider-Man's photographer at that."

"Yes, it was a pleasure," Peter lied easily while putting on a wan smile.

As he moved to the doors to go outside, he heard Jonah say, "Parker's a good shot, but he doesn't bring in enough pictures of that web-shooting arachnid."

 _This night has got to be one of the worst nights of my life, could it possibly get_  any  _worse?_  Peter wondered as he stepped outside. He sure hoped not.

**The End**


End file.
